Do You Know?
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Jika suatu saat nanti seorang kurcaci masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengusirnya? Atau... kau akan membiarkannya berada di sampingmu untuk mewarnai hidupmu yang hanya memiliki nuansa hitam putih? Penasaran? Chap 2 Update!RnR plis:D
1. Chapter 1

Ketika garis takdir telah berucap—

Do You Know?

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Main Pair: NaruSaku**

**Fiction by:**

**Natchii**

**, OOC, Typo(s), Minim Deskripsi, Sederhana,**

**EYD berantakan, Bahasa Kaku**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Rate: T**

_**Special for GSA**_

—_Happy Reading_—

.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang kini tengah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya kini tengah berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu geser yang memiliki sebuah papan yang berbentuk persegi panjang di kanan atas pintu geser bersebut. Papan tersebut berisikan rentetan angka dan huruf yang jika digabungkan akan membentuk nomor urut sebuah kelas. 12-1_ class_. Kebanyakan orang beranggapan kelas ini merupakan sebuah surga karena kelas ini memiliki siswa-siswi yang pintar dan sopan. Bisa dibilang kelas ini adalah kelas unggulan. Namun, anggapan-anggapan orang tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan anggapan gadis _sugar plum _ini. Baginya, kelas ini adalah **neraka.**

Tiga menit sudah sang gadis berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Sesekali kelopak matanya menutup sempurna disertai dengan tarikan-tarikan napas pendek yang bertujuan untuk menyiapkan mentalnya. _Well_, gadis ini tidak terlambat. Masih ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

.

Kini, kelopak mata gadis itu telah terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan permata _emerald _indah yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat disembunyikan oleh sang kelopak mata. Lalu, dengan sekali tarikan napas panjang, gadis itu pun menggeser pintu kelasnya tersebut.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh teriakan dan suara tawa perlahan-lahan hilang seiring dengan masuknya sang gadis. Kini, semua pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Entah apa salah sang gadis sampai teman-temannya menatapnya seperti itu. Namun, di antara puluhan pasang mata yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat tersebut, terdapat satu pasang mata yang menyiratkan rasa prihatin mendalam. "Bertahanlah, Sakura," bisiknya pelan.

_Emerald_ Sakura menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan yang berbentuk persegi tersebut, berusaha mencari sebuah meja yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah kursi yang dapat ditempatinya hari ini.

"Ah, di sana," gumamnya pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti tersebut menuju ke sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok kanan kelas tersebut. Sesampainya di meja tersebut, Sakura meletakkan tasnya lalu mengecek keadaan bangku tersebut. Setelah yakin semuanya aman, Sakura pun menarik kursi itu ke belakang demi memberinya celah untuk duduk. Suasana kelas yang tadinya sempat hening sesaat kini kembali riuh. Semuanya kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Selalu seperti ini. Mereka tidak pernah mengganggap Sakura Haruno adalah bagian dari teman mereka. **Tidak pernah**.

"Sabar, Sakura. Tinggal lima hari lagi menuju kelulusan. Setelah itu, kau akan bebas dari kelas ini," bisik gadis musim semi itu tersenyum miris seraya melipat kedua tangannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"To-tolong aku!" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Suara apa itu?" gumam Sakura sambil mengangkat pelan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Di sini!" Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

_Twitch. Twitch._

Permata gioknya kontan melebar karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kini, _emerald_ Sakura tengah melihat seorang kurcaci kecil yang sedang dalam bahaya. Oh _wait_! Kurcaci? Bukannya kurcaci itu hanya khayalan semata? Apakah Sakura kini sedang berhalusinasi? _Hell no_! Gadis bermahkotakan merah jambu ini sudah lima kali mengusap salah satu matanya untuk menghilangkan ilusi gilanya, akan tetapi sang kurcaci tersebut tidak kunjung hilang dari pandangannya.

_Back to story_

"Kok malah bengong sih? Bantu aku dong!" hardik sang pemilik suara sehingga membuat lamunan Sakura terbuyar sempurna. Lalu, dengan cepat Sakura mengulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk menolong sang lelaki kecil tersebut.

"_Trim's_," gumamnya seraya melemparkan sebuah senyuman kepada Sakura yang dibalas anggukan cepat dikarenakan Kakashi telah memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, kurcaci," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Namaku Naruto, bukan kurcaci," bisik Naruto tidak kalah pelannya dengan Sakura sementara gadis Haruno itu hanya merespon perkataan Naruto dengan anggukan singkat. "_Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Tetapi di mana ya?"_ batin Sakura menatap Naruto dengan kedua alis saling bertaut sebelum ia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada materi yang akan dijelaskan oleh Kakashi.

**xXx**

"Jadi…," Sakura menjeda kalimatnya sebentar untuk menyeruput _liquid_ cokelat yang tadi ia beli di kantin sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu dengan menggunakan sedotan. "darimana asalmu, Naruto?"

Suasana kelas kini sangat sepi. Akan tetapi, sepi di sini bukan pertanda ada guru sedang menjelaskan materinya di depan kelas. Ruangan tersebut sepi dikarenakan murid-muridnya kini tengah berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Jadi, jangan bertanya mengapa Sakura bisa seleluasa itu berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa takut ketahuan teman-temannya.

"_Gomenasai_, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," tutur Naruto. Manik _sapphire_nya yang kian meredup membuat Sakura terpaksa menguburkan semua pertanyaan yang sedari tadi sudah berputar-putar di sekitar kepalanya.

"Tapi kurasa, aku dapat memberitahu alasan mengapa aku berada di sini, Sakura," ujar lelaki berambut durian itu memamerkan cengiran lebarnya seakan mengetahui isi hati Sakura. _Emerald_ Sakura yang tadinya sempat meredup kini mulai bercahaya kembali ketika ia mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kau datang kemari, Naruto?" ujar Sakura antusias seraya menundukkan kepalanya agar ia dapat mengimbangi postur Naruto yang kecil.

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas agar aku dapat kembali ke wujudku semula," jelas Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wujud semula? Maksudmu?" Dahi Sakura berkerut samar mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ya wujud semula. Wujud manusia lebih tepatnya," jelas Naruto tersenyum senang karena ia sukses membuat gadis _sugar plum_ di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jadi…" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan untaian kata-katanya, Naruto telah menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau kau bertanya apa yang menyebabkan aku bisa seperti ini, Sakura. Sungguh, ini sangat rahasia," jelas pria beriris _sapphire_ itu seraya mengangkat sebuah balok putih dengan susah payah.

"Oh, baiklah, Naruto. Aku mengerti," ujar Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Hei, Naruto."

"Apa?" balas lelaki mungil tersebut singkat.

"Untuk apa kau mengangkat penghapusku?" tanya Sakura dengan kedua alis yang bersatu.

"Aku mau menggunakan penghapus ini sebagai bantal, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Penghapus itu tidak empuk, bodoh. Pakai ini," ujar Sakura seraya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik bening yang berisikan kapas.

"Untuk apa kau membawa kapas, Sakura?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan jenaka.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Aku ini tipikal orang yang ceroboh," jelas Sakura seraya memamerkan beberapa bekas lukanya yang kini sudah mulai mengalami proses pergantian kulit. Naruto yang mengerti akan maksud Sakura hanya bisa ber-oh ria seraya mengambil kapas yang sudah diletakkan Sakura di atas mejanya.

"Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, Naruto. Lebih baik kau istirahat di dalam laci saja." Sakura memberikan saran yang langsung disetujui Naruto. Lalu, gadis musim semi itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya lalu dengan cepat Naruto melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju telapak tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan gumpalan kapas putih yang empuk.

**XxX**

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Naruto? Nyenyak?" bisik Sakura tertawa kecil sembari memasukkan perlengkapan sekolahnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Nyenyak darimana? Aku tidak bisa tidur tahu!" protes Naruto seraya memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Sakura hanya tertawa dalam diam mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto." Sakura berbisik pelan seraya mendorong kursinya ke belakang agar ia bisa berdiri.

"Hey, kau mau tinggalkan aku di sini?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sendirian?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning terang itu memastikan. Gadis gulali itu menggangguk lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau tinggal di mana lagi, Naruto? Di rumahku?" canda Sakura seraya mengambil tas sekolahnya. Naruto mengangguk cepat ketika pemuda bermata biru laut itu mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terakhir. Kedua mata Sakura kontan melebar melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang tidak memiliki kesan indah sama sekali. Bahkan, suara itu pun berhasil menarik perhatian salah seorang temannya yang duduk di depan bangkunya menoleh ke belakang dengan alis saling bertaut yang langsung membuat sang empu tersenyum canggung seraya menggumamkan kata maaf kepada temannya yang tidak mendapat respon yang cukup berarti.

"_Lebih baik aku bawa pulang saja kurcaci satu ini daripada nantinya aku semakin dibuat malu,_" batin Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk ke saku bajuku," ujar Sakura yang dibalas pandangan tidak setuju dari Naruto.

"Kau mau masuk atau kutinggal kau di sini?" tawar Sakura tepat sebelum Naruto melontarkan untaian-untaian kalimat protesnya kepada Sakura. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Naruto menuruti permintaan Sakura untuk memasuki saku baju Sakura.

"Lain kali sediakan tempat yang lebih istimewa ya!" cibir Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap perkataannya yang hanya dibalas seringai tipis penuh kemenangan dari Sakura.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Akan tetapi, gerakan Sakura terhenti seketika dikarenakan adanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Ino?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, Sakura." Ino tersenyum tipis seraya menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura yang langsung ditepis oleh gadis beriris _emerald_ itu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja dengan teman-temanmu itu, Ino. Apakah kau mau juga dikucilkan oleh teman-teman sepertiku?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar disertai tawa yang sangat dipaksakan. "Aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mau, Ino!"

Sakura langsung keluar dari kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan manik _aquamarine_ Ino yang menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Sakura, mengapa kau seketus itu kepada temanmu? Itu tidak baik tahu." Naruto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sakura singkat seraya mempercepat langkahnya. Pemuda mungil itu langsung bungkam ketika ia mendapati perubahan tingkah Sakura yang berubah drastis.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Natchii's Note**: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satuuu QAQ*nangis bahagia.

Ehem. Ini fiksi pertamaku dengan pair NaruSaku. Semoga nggak OOC22 amat yak-_-"*mundung*

Maap yak kalo banyak typo-nyaa ;_;*nangis gegulingan*

Sekian bacot22 singkatnya :DD

**Review and Concrit, please?**

**.**

**So, Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura?"

Ini sudah yang ketiga puluh kalinya Naruto menuturkan nama seorang gadis yang kini sedang menatap layar komputernya. Merasa tidak digubriskan, lelaki beriris samudra itu kembali memanggil sang gadis.

"Saku—"

Lelah mendengar panggilan monoton kurcaci kecil itu, Sakura pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dengan _emerald_ yang menyiratkan rasa kesal yang sudah memuncak. "Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," balas pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan air muka_ innocent _sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Empat sudut siku-siku telah tercetak sempurna di dahi lebar Sakura. "Na … ru … to…."

_Glek!_

"_Ga-gawat! Siaga satu!_" batin Naruto seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Go-gomenasai_, Sakura-_chan_! Aku hanya bercanda," cicit Naruto di sela-sela tangannya disertai suara tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Lucu sekali, Naruto-_**kun**_," sindir Sakura pelan lalu kembali fokus dengan layar komputernya.

_Krik._

Hening menyelimuti kedua makhluk yang kini tenggelam dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sakura berkutat dengan komputernya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan otak standarnya.

"Aha!" seringai tepatri jelas di wajah mungil Naruto. "Aku dapat ide cemerlang! "

.

Do You Know?

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Main Pair: NaruSaku**

**Fiction by:**

**Natchii**

**WARNING**

**OOC, Typo(s), Minim Deskripsi, Alur yang cepat,**

**EYD berantakan, Bahasa Kaku, Mengandung sedikit humor untuk chapter ini.  
><strong>

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Rate: T**

_**Special Thanks for**_

**V**oila Sophie, **E**mmie Fleuretta, **H**akuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, **S**herry

**N**atually, **S**akura Dancer, **M**ona Rukisa-chan, **Y**uuki Aika UcHiHa, **B**lueCloudz, **A**sakura Rei

**E**mithyst, **J**imi-li, **Y**ashina Uzumaki, **A**fume Kamitama, **K**amikaze deer, **K**iara Kuro Phantomhive

**K**hanakura Haito, **J**ielly N.S, **M**asahiro 'Night' Seiran

.

_**Special for GSA**_

_**.**_

**Chapter Two**

—_Happy Reading_—

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Naruto dan Sakura mendekam di sebuah ruangan bernuansa merah jambu.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku lapar," tutur Naruto mendekati Sakura lalu menepuk pelan perut ratanya.

Hening.

Merasa kata-katanya tidak dipedulikan, Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk menyuarakan kembali nama bunga yang menjadi kebanggaan Negara Jepang itu.

"Kau mau makan apa, Naruto?" lewat sudut matanya, Sakura melirik tubuh mungil Naruto yang saat ini sudah kembali mengatupkan mulut kecilnya.

_Krik krik._

Lama otak Naruto memproses perkataan Sakura. Setelah tiga menit memproses ucapan Sakura, Naruto akhirnya mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sakura.

"Ramen!" seru pemuda jabrik kuning itu antusias.

"Sejak kapan kurcaci kenal dengan ramen?" tanya Sakura singkat. Ia masih fokus dengan komputernya.

"Sejak seorang manusia bernama Naruto berubah menjadi kurcaci tentunya," ujar kurcaci yang memiliki tiga buah kumis di kedua belah pipinya itu tersenyum bangga.

"Oh."

_**What the?**_

Sebal atas tingkah cuek Sakura, Naruto pun menghentakkan kaki mungilnya secara bergantian menuju layar komputer, lalu berbalik 180 derajat agar ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Naruto?" tanya Sakura seraya menyingkirkan Naruto dengan tangannya.

_Bravo_! Perlakuan Sakura yang seenaknya menyingkirkannya bak sampah sukses membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya seraya merutuki nasibnya yang tergolong sial karena dihukum menjadi seorang kurcaci.

"_Kenapa aku tidak dihukum menjadi seorang raksasa saja, ya?_" rutuk pemuda berambut pirang terang itu.

"Pokoknya aku mau ramen, titik!" seru Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hei, bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?" kedua manik Sakura menatap Naruto yang detik itu juga sudah berdiri lagi di depan layar komputer Sakura.

"Utarakan pertanyaanmu saat kita sudah berada di kedai ramen," ucap kurcaci kecil itu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Bola _emerald_ Sakura berputar pelan. "Baiklah, Naruto. Ayo pergi."

**-Do-**

"_Untuk apa kau meminjam kekuatanku, hah?" tanya sebuah sosok yang memiliki sepasang sayap transparan._

"_Tidak perlu kujawab pun kau pasti tahu," jawab sang lawan bicara yang bercirikan bayangan hitam. Keduanya ini sedang berada di sebuah ruangan gelap sehingga tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sosok nyata keduanya tidak bisa terekam oleh iris seorang manusia._

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Ambil ini," tutur sosok bersayap tersebut seraya memberikan sebuah karung kecil._

"_Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu." Dalam hitungan detik, bayangan hitam tersebut sudah hilang tak berbekas, meninggalkan sang amethyst yang juga menghilang perlahan beberapa saat setelahnya._

"_Semoga sukses," bisiknya pelan._

**-You-**

Selama perjalanan, Sakura tidak pernah berhenti berceloteh tentang kedai ramen langganannya. Pada awalnya, Naruto sempat bingung dengan perubahan _mood_ gadis cantik ini. Namun, ia tidak lagi ambil pusing dengan hal ini.

"_Untuk apa aku memeras otak? Buang-buang tenaga saja. Toh, Sakura-chan juga sudah kembali seperti semula,_" batin Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. _Well,_ itu hanya tanggapan dari seorang yang mempunyai otak pas-pasan. Jadi, jangan anggap hal yang dipikirkan Naruto itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada ramen buatan Paman Teuchi, Naruto. Pasti!" seru Sakura riang seraya menyibakkan kain yang menjadi pintu masuk kedai kecil tersebut, lalu menuju ke sebuah meja yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Paman, ramennya satu, ya!" ujar Sakura sedikit berteriak yang dibalas acungan jempol dari sang pemilik toko.

"Sakura-_chan_, bolehkah aku keluar?" bisik Naruto seraya menyembulkan kepalanya.

Dahi Sakura berkerut samar disertai dengan kedua alis yang menyatu.

"Eit! Jangan keluar dulu, Naruto! Kalau kau keluar, bisa-bisa kita berdua kena masalah," bisiknya seraya menekan kepala Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat pria bersurai pirang terang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Pesanan datang. Selamat menikmati, Sakura," ucap lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah seraya meletakkan sepiring ramen ke meja Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, Paman Teuchi." Sakura balas tersenyum lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit dan satu piring kecil.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau boleh keluar sekarang," bisiknya seraya membersihkan sepasang sumpit dengan selembar _tissue_ yang sudah disediakan di atas meja.

Sebuah benda pirang yang tak lain adalah kepala Naruto langsung menyembul keluar ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sakura. Bau sedap dari ramen terbaik seantero Kota Tokyo itu langsung menyeruak ke indra penciuman Naruto, membuat _saliva_ Naruto menetes.

"Ramen." Tangannya berusaha menggapai mangkuk ramen yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Eh, jangan dulu Naruto! Ramennya masih pa—" ucapan Sakura seketika terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Aw! Panas!" cicit Naruto seraya meniup tangan kanannya.

"—nas."

_Good_. Melihat tingkah konyol Naruto, tangan Sakura reflek menepuk pelan dahi lebarnya. Sakura bahkan tidak sadar akan aksi anehnya yang langsung menarik perhatian Paman Teuchi yang saat itu kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari meja Sakura. Sialnya untuk Sakura dan untungnya untuk Naruto.

"_Dasar kurcaci bodoh,_" batinnya.

_**Note**_**: **Tanpa Sakura sadari, citra baiknya yang selama ini sudah susah payah ia bangun langsung hilang tak bersisa dikarenakan Naruto.

_**Note square**_: Naruto patut bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama_ karena gadis _pinky_ itu tidak menyadari tingkah konyolnya. Jika Sakura sadar, tamatlah riwayat Naruto.

**-Know-  
><strong>

"Ini jatahmu," ujar Sakura seraya menyodorkan piring kecil berisi beberapa helai ramen ke hadapan Naruto yang telah duduk bersila di atas meja.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_!" balas Naruto seraya menaburkan butiran bubuk di atas ramennya.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang sudah melahap ramennya terlebih dahulu.

"Ini?" Pemilik iris mata _sapphire_ itu menunjukkan bubuk yang bewarna merah jambu.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini serbuk yang bisa menambah tingkat kenikmatan suatu makanan. Sakura-_chan_ mau coba?" tawar kurcaci _blonde_ itu tersenyum kecil. Lalu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Naruto langsung menaburkan bubuk tersebut di ramen Sakura.

"Ck, kenapa kau masukkan bubuk aneh itu ke dalam ramenku, _Baka_?" tutur Sakura berdecak kesal. Tangannya meraih kerah baju Naruto, lalu mengangkat badan mungil tersebut sampai sejajar dengan permata _emerald_-nya. _Sapphire _bertemu dengan _emerald_.

"Aku tidak memberimu racun, Sakura. Berani jamin, ramenmu saat ini memiliki rasa yang luar biasa enaknya," jelas Naruto seraya meronta pelan di tangan Sakura.

Kening Sakura berkerut samar pertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi, kalau sampai aku keracunan, kau akan kukejar sampai ke ujung dunia!" ucap Sakura sarkastis yang dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Sekarang turunkan aku! Aku mau makan," pintanya setengah memohon.

Perlahan, Sakura letakkan kembali Naruto ke tempat yang tadinya ia duduki. Lalu, setelah menurunkan Naruto, Sakura pun kembali menyuapkan beberapa helai ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kunyah ramen itu perlahan. Sakura tertegun.

"Bagaimana? Enak, bukan?" tanya Naruto antusias. Mulut mungilnya kini penuh dengan satu helai ramen.

"Lumayan. Ini seperti bukan Paman Teuchi yang membuatnya. Rasanya jauh lebih enak," respon Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali mengambil ramen dengan sumpitnya.

Iris _ocean_ Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh makna. Bibir mungilnya melengkung sementara kedua matanya menyipit. Naruto tersenyum. Namun, jika kita memperhatikan senyuman Naruto lebih teliti, ada yang beda dengan senyumannya tersebut. Sepertinya, kali ini Naruto tidak sedang tersenyum, melainkan sedang menunjukkan sebuah seringai yang sangat tipis. Sampai-sampai gadis musim semi yang berada didekatnya pun sampai tidak menangkap seringai kurcaci kecil tersebut. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan wahai kurcaci?

**To Be Continued**

***dilemparin telor wkwk***

**N**atchii's Note:

Oke, mohon maaf kalo chapter dua ini pendek. Bukan karena apa… Ini karena ane lagi kena WB dari segala arah QQ" bisa apdet chapter dua aje ane uda sujud sukur.

Well, aku tau di chapter dua ini masih banyak typo and miss typo yg bertebaran. But, semoga kalian suka ya

Betewe, ada yang mau kasih saran buat judul yang tepat? Jujur, aku paling gabisa buat judul-_-

Akhirnya, _**review **__and __**concrit**__, please_?

**B**alesan review:

**V**oila Sophie: Gini22 masih hebatan kakak lagi ;u; but thanks buat pujiannya :*

Nih uda apdet XD

Makasih uda mau review kak X3

**E**mmie Fleuretta: Makasih concritnya XDD

Nih uda apdet ^^

Makasih uda mau review, alya X9

**H**akuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom: huaa terharu deh ;u;*ni anak kenapa?*

Thanks uda mau review fictku, Haku XD

**S**herry: Okeh. Di chapter dua uda bener kan, sher?XD

Thanks for review :3

**N**atually: wkwk aku juga masih rada bingung dengan pemakaian ellipsis kak-_-v*mundung*

Okeh, makasih uda mau review kk!X3

**S**akura Dancer: wkkw ini ide jaman dulu yang ku modif, kak XD*nari22 gaje*

Kenapaa yaa.. aku pun tak tahu kenapa XD*dibuang

Makasih uda mau review kak!^^

**M**ona Rukisa-chan: disini masih monotony a?._.*garuk22 kepala*

Tu uda dibetain XD*nunjuk ai*

Makasih uda mau review sayang XD

**Y**uuki Aika UcHiHa: wkkwk serem ameet nih anak xP  
>Ga kudelete kok, tenang aja XD*hug yuuki*<p>

Makasih uda mau review X3

**B**lueCloudz: Ckck. Masih banyak kok yg lbih baik drpd aku ^^ thks for review btw X3

**A**sakura Rei: Ini uda ada kelanjutannya

Salam kenal juga :D

**E**mithyst: Makasih concritnya aii! *peluk cium ai* X**

By the way, sekarang masih banyak miss typo ga?:O*toel22 ai*

Makasih uda mau berkunjung XD

**J**imi-li: wkwk gapapa kok xD  
>well, kurasa aku ga bisa menuhin permintaanmu DX*bukannya diperpanjang malah diperpendek*<p>

Sepertinya pertanyaanmu blum bisa dijawab deh XD*bukannya ngjawab, malah nambahin misterinya*

Makasih uda mau review XD

**Y**ashina Uzumaki: ini uda lanjut ^^

Wkwk entahlah. Hanya Yas dan Tuhan yang tau akan hal itu :P

Makasih uda mau review ^^

**A**fume Kamitama: Sipp. Makasih uda mau concrit and review ume-chan XD*hug*

**K**amikaze deer: soal judul aku memang buntu-_-*angkat tangan* maaf ya kalo judulnya ga nyambung sama isi ceritanya ._. ini uda lanjut

Makasih uda mau review ^^

**K**iara Kuro Phantomhive: Ini uda lanjut kia-chan XD

Thanks buat pujian dan reviewnya :3

**K**hanakura Haito: Hn, thanks ^^

**J**ielly N.S: wehehe maaf ya keanya pertanyaanmu blum terjawab di chapter ini XD*dibuang*

Btw makasih bwt pujian dan reviewnya :3

**M**asahiro 'Night' Seiran: Makasih uda mau review fict abal22ku ini Seiran-san QuQ*terharu*

Btw di fict ini kurasa aku ga bakal nonjolin cerita kurcaci deh ;_;*nangis gegulingan*

Trims buat sarannya X3

Btw, Concritnya mana?:(

**Oke, itu balasan review buat chpter satu^^ Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Tambah bagus atau tambah jelek? Silahkan utarakan pendapat kalian di kotak review. X3**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter 3!**

**With Love,**

**Natchii**


End file.
